


Knock knock, There goes your cock.

by witheringWriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witheringWriter/pseuds/witheringWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>You knock on the door and meet a man, ripped and wet with hair dropping beads of water down those abs- dear God yes. He smirks as you bite your lip and twist your fingers by your sides.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You Golgothas-Terror?" you breathe out.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Sure am. Turntech?" he asked. You nod dumbly and let him pull you into the shabby apartment and grab your ass and kiss you.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock knock, There goes your cock.

**Author's Note:**

> //casually suffers a case of 'how the fuck do you name shit?'
> 
> also, this is actually part of a johndave fic that's in the works. i decided i might as well post this seperately while i'm not publishing the lil fuck. so yup.

You glance at the paper with the address and check the door number.

11

Yep, seems to be the right place.

You knock on the door and meet a man, ripped and wet with hair dropping beads of water down those abs- dear God yes. He smirks as you bite your lip and twist your fingers by your sides.

"You Golgothas-Terror?" you breathe out. He was so fucking hot and your skinny jeans are so tight. He chuckles, responding in a low husky voice with the hint of a sexy accent you can't put down.

"Sure am. Turntech?" he asked. You nod dumbly and let him pull you into the shabby apartment and grab your ass and kiss you.

He shuts the door by pushing you against it, the towel that was around his waist falling down to the floor promptly. You let yourself grin at the sight of his glorious cock rutting against your front and you grab at his balls and rub them.

"Nice cock," you comment. He smirks and whispers onto the shell of your ear, "It'll be a lot nicer ramming into you."

You moan at the suggestion, involuntarily grabbing him harder. He pants and groans, pulling your pants down by the belt loops. He scatters kisses on your jaw and from your navel up as he takes off your shirt. His teeth graze your nipples and you arch into him, grabbing at his head and pushing him down, lower, and lower. Very soon he was sucking at your clothed dick and you could feel the blood pumping from your heart to your cock-head.

He pulls your briefs down with his teeth and your dick is protruding, naked and hard in the air only to be swallowed down from half to full. Your legs shake and tremble and the only thing keeping you up now is your dignity (or what little is left) and the overwhelming need to not look like a virgin fuck up.

His head bobs in time with your thrusts and while he's gripping at your thighs he traces a finger down your balls, taint and heating anus. You've never had someone do that before and it feels so wrong but oh so great.

You still his hand before his fingers can intrude and he glances at you, cheeks bulging with your cock.

"Bedroom - where is it?" you ask him in as steady a voice as you can. He releases you from his mouth, giving the tip a little lap and kiss, before pulling you along as you shuffle behind him, pants still by your ankles.

He rips those off as soon as you hit the bed and your shoes and socks go with it too. He positions himself between you legs and continues to suck your dick.

"Lube?" you pant out. He points to the bedside bottom drawer and you try and reach for it.

By the time you grab it, you drop it beside you and squeal when his tongue traces the outline of your pelvis and downwards to give you a rimjob. Your hands weave through his hair and you push his face further so his tongue goes deeper into your ass. You moan like a whore, loud and clear and in absolute pleasure.

"Oh god!" you whine. You notice his hand pumping his own girth and you just really want him in you because god he is so perfect and everything you need right now to get off; uncut and dripping attached to the body of a guy with many ridges in his abdomen.

"You're so tight around my tongue," he mutters, coming back up and rubbing his dick on yours, rolling his hips and putting pressure on the lower part of your pelvis that feels ready to burst. You groan at everything he says and does and he reaches over to grab the lube from your side. Your dick is twitching in anticipation as he empties a good bit of it into his hand.

He rubs your ass and it's cold but soon a finger slides past the ring of muscle and the low temperature warms up in your body. He slides the finger out, reapplying lube every minute and adding a finger every three.

By ten minutes you have his dick in you and he has you wrapped around his waist and riding him. Giddy-up horsey.

He rolls you over so you are actually on top of him and he's underneath you, helping you jerk yourself off. He grazes your prostate and you gasp, arching and moving that way again to feel your edge just spill all over his hard pretty abs.

"Fuck, I'm close," he hisses, hips pistoning upwards. Your fingers splay across his chest and you lower yourself again and again before you moan your orgasm and spray it on his chest. That was the trigger for him to speed up the process and cum inside of you, his dick trying to exit on time but only just as he leaves a mess inside and behind you.

You're both panting and you roll off him to his right, lying on his chest and throwing a leg over his. Your dick flaccid with his and jizz drying on both of you.

"That- was amazing," he grins at you. You roll your eyes and kiss his neck.

"Thanks for it," you tell him with a smile. He smiles back and you walk to a room you assume is the shower. (You were correct.)

You lean on the door frame, arms crossed and lips in a pout.

"You gonna join me for a quick wash off or no?" you ask him. He gives your body a questioning look. You bet he can see his seed trailing down your inner thighs from your ass. His Adam's apple bobs as he gulps.

"What? You might get to finger your cum outta me..." you purr. You can see the small action his dick makes and laugh despite yourself. You also find yourself sashaying from the door into the shower and turning it on.

He does join you in it. And he ruts against your ass. And you allow him to finger you, his finger almost swirling in you to clean you. You're half hard and hurting a little when he "accidentally" hits your prostate. You suck his dick as payback and end up having to clean your mouth instead of your ass this time, although you swallowed at least a third of it.

You have clothes on and he has cargo shorts and specs when he escorts you out of his apartment door. Your arms wrap around his neck when you kiss him and smile against his lips.

"Call me when you need to relieve some more stress. Bring a friend over too if you want," he says with a wink. You smirk and laugh at him before giving him another quick peck and turning on your converse-branded heel.

"Maybe babe," you tell him. He chuckles and shakes his head before disappearing back into his home.

And you head back to yours.


End file.
